


Carpe Diem.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love His Stupid Horseface, Jean is Here, Language, Levi Not So Secretly Caring for Erwin, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Jean Kirstein finds out that Levi isn't as cold and emotionless as everybody thinks.





	

Levi swung the door to the Commander's office open, a stack of papers in hand.

"Hey, I finished that paperwork you.." 

He trailed off when he saw Erwin, asleep, at his desk.

His features softened as he walked up to the big blond.

 

"Dummy," he murmured as he reached in a drawer to pull out a thick blue blanket,"You overworked yourself and fell asleep at your desk. What would the new recruits think of you?"

Levi draped the thick blanket over Erwin, sliding off his jacket and proceeding to fold it.

He lifted up the blond's head and slid his jacket underneath it.

 

Just as he did, someone entered the office. 

Levi shivered from the cold, noting the fireplace had been lit in Erwin's office. He caught sight of Jean Kirstein, staring wide eyed at his superiors.

 

"If you're coming in, shut the damn door," he snapped.

Jean did as Levi said, taking a few hesitant steps toward the desk.

Levi's grey eyes flickered back to Erwin's sleeping form.

 

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he muttered.

 

"Uh.." Jean said, still perplexed by the scene before him.

 

Levi's gaze settled on the other soldier,"If you want to talk to Erwin about something, you'll have to wait until the dumbass wakes up."

 

Jean hesitated before asking,"C-Captain, are you sure Commander Erwin would appreciate being called that?"

 

Levi's eyes narrowed, just a fraction,"What did you just say?"

Jean flinched, casting his gaze to the floor,"I..I..um---"

 

Levi glared at Jean,"Are you questioning me?"

 

The younger man shook his head furiously,"N-no, sir!"

 

The shorter man's expression returned blank,"Go and wait for Erwin to wake up. He overworked himself again, so there's no telling how long he'll be passed out. But the bastard does deserve some sleep, so if you see anyone headed for his office, tell them I said to piss off."

 

"Sir," Jean said in confirmation, walking to the door.

"One more thing, brat," Levi added.

 

"Sir?" He glanced over his shoulder.

 

"If you tell anyone I put a blanket on Erwin, I will kill you."

 

Jean nodded slowly, before slipping out of the office.

 

Levi knew this day would be a long one, especially when he heard Erwin begin to snore softly.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who'd like to know, Carpe Diem basically means enjoying the moment.


End file.
